headhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Headhunters Wiki
The Head Hunters The Head Hunters is a group kicking clan based on the Multi-platform application Palringo , it was Founded on the 5th of Feburary 2012, two months after the fall of its parent clan the GKTF. The Head Hunters is not only the longest running- but perhaps the'' last'' clan that will use Palringo for group kicking. History The Head Hunters can trace their history back to Feburary 2012, the clan formed after the GKTF fell apart losing 58 of it's 77 or so members to a mass IP-Banning for group kicking, any who escaped this that generally turned away from Palringo or group kicking, others however went on to form the Head Hunters with the aid of ex-GKTF Commanders Cyber Demon and Frozen. The two decided the GKTF had the right idea but the wrong method, Frozen gave the Head Hunters a purpose and received help from Cyber Demon, though he was greatly respected Cyber Demon quit after the Head Hunters took off, the clan kicked it's first group on March 1. The aim The aim of the Head Hunters is to kick groups they generally find annoying, these tend to include groups where admin/mod power is abused as well as maturity seen as lacking, of which teenaged based groups are more often than not the targets. Alternatively the Head Hunters have been well known and even praised for group kickings where bullying has been found amongst users. Secondary Accounts *'Destroyers' Basic Palringo accounts used from different devices for group kicking to protect HH members and their main accounts. *'Jammers' Java script powered accounts that have the capability to "Jam" or spam/crash specific users and entire groups. *''Ultimate Doom '' A combined Jammer/Auto-Destroyer account with VERY high power and capability, as well as Jamming Ultimate Doom can Auto-kick as well. Structure The Head Hunters has divided their members into four main and two reserve teams. Hunter-HQ *HH Command Team (Leaders) 1st Battle Group *HH Kicking Team 1 (General) *HH Kicking Team 2 (Destroyers) 2nd Battle Group *HH Kicking Team 3 (Jammers) *HH Kicking Team 4 (Ultimate Doom) Reserves *HH Kicking Team 5 (1st's) *HH Kicking Team 6 (2nd's) Statistics *'Groups Kicked: '''71 *'Users Kicked: 9,185~ *'''Members Lost: None *'Group/User Kick Average: '''130.02 *'Monthly Average: 656.07 users kicked per month **(GKTF's best Monthly Average) '1063.66 users kicked per month Comparison with the GKTF A dying trade ''"We have the materials ''but lots of us are in our late teens and that part of life does stuff to your goals on and off the internet" - Head Hunters Founder Jarred ''Frozen ''Howlett. The future of the Head Hunters is unsure, information gathered indicates that the leaders would like to see the HH surpass the GKTF in members kicked whilst many remain sceptical about the increasing difficulty to kick groups. Palringo recently released a bot that could protect groups from being kicked, furthermore group kickings are becoming more and more reported but the Head Hunters still have their goal to be the best group kicking clan in the history of Palringo. My Privacy Policy to the Group Kickers As the Editor bringing the information to you After meeting GKTF and hence HH members i've been writing and editing these two wikis for a few years now, the GKTF allowed me to ask questions, it was through them I realised the ''Head Hunters as well. So, as the editor of both GKTF and HH wikis i've had the chance to meet some powerful people who are just regular users on Palringo, to me they have a cause worth supporting. Group kicking is a dying trade, almost dead in all honesty and in turn it's up to me to protect the secrets of the Head Hunters. This is why many things are blacked out and not a lot of specific information shown, for the HH to continue their work as the last group kicking clan left I have to take these mesaures. Since meeting the Head Hunters I now use Palringo as an insider to find out what's going on and such within their powerful yet secret clan with relatively unrestricted access to the questions I ask. Category:Browse